


kiss me before you go

by lovejunkie



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Freeform, Last Kiss, Leaving, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Pining, Purple Prose, Short, Short One Shot, Unnamed characters - Freeform, descriptive, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejunkie/pseuds/lovejunkie
Summary: like happiness and dreams and goodbye kisses and all things that exist; they needed to come to their inevitable, bittersweet end.(wherein they find themselves in each other's arms, trying to make the most out of their last moment together before their own little world collapses.)a purple prose.





	kiss me before you go

**Author's Note:**

> find my poetry at hellopoetry.com/yikes 
> 
> feel free to leave kudos & comments!
> 
> \- ♡

the night had gone old — it dawns on the two of them; they decide to put their flesh and bones to rest, their collective mass denting and weighing on the mattresses. she could feel the calm rise and fall of his chest just underneath her arm, his unsteady breathing slowly becoming more soft and stable as the night ventures deeper.

saying they were a tangled mess would be an understatement - their limbs and bodies are wrapped around each other as if adjoined, with the strongest adhesive there is, like they're a single, entwined, inseparable being. in his sleepy state, his arms still managed to unconsciously wrap around her petite body, hands resting gently on the small of her back, pulling her closer.

peaceful. so peaceful. it was almost as if everything was all right in their world. just two pining souls in their own little universe making the most of the remaining time that this cruel, unfair world allowed them to have. she wanted to just stay here forever.

unfortunately, the world, indeed, is very cruel.

in just a few hours, everything that once had color would go back to it’s dull, somber shade. in a few hours, their world would never be the same. in a few hours, the sun will begin to come up - inch by inch - just like how they would both have to slowly detach and untangle their limbs and bodies and souls from each other. 

in a few hours, the universe would finally set them apart, just like what it had always been trying to do. and that hurt so much more than all of the aches she ever felt in her life combined.

 

she was oh so desperately trying not to sleep. she did not even want to shut her eyes for a single moment, because she knew, deep in her heart, that when the sun had fully made itself known to the skies, when the birds start singing their melodies, when the flowers face towards the light of day - when it was time to wake,

she would have to slip away.

so in this moment, this peaceful, final instance with him - she refuses to let go. she chooses to continue holding on nevermind how little time they had left, because there are no more tomorrows in their own little world. firmly is she holding onto her last night with him before it soon becomes a mere, painful memory that would only be relived with ache and longing from this day forward.

she sighs softly, taking a long, final glance at his sleeping state, eyes lingering on the soft olive skin of his face, on his long, wispy eyelashes, his nose that slightly flares with every gentle breath, and his lips - soft, slightly parted and always inviting, something she will always miss. he looked so calm. so peaceful you’d want to know what it felt like to be that detached from the existing world around you. so peaceful you'd want to lay beside him forever and be a part of the same, hazy dream the walls of his brains could come up with. 

_i love you._ her voice barely even comes out as a whisper.

she recalls all the memories they've shared with delight, enjoying each other's company, feeling safe and finding comfort in each other's arms, no matter the weather. yet a sharp pain in her chest reminds her of how much she would long for his touch, his comfort, being in his arms and intertwined like they are right now when they are far apart. she wonders, questions, why does she have to let go of something so wonderful that they only had in such a short amount of time? with a heavy heart, a soft sigh and a weak, tired smile, she finally lets her mind and soul rest before a tear manages to escape from her eye.

 

the sun had finally kissed the vast, morning sky. the day was beautiful - flowers were blooming in content, birds were singing in their beautiful, whimsical tones, and the warm, comforting morning light shines through the windows, illuminating the soft sheets and their skins alike - still in each other's contact and refusing to even think of separating.

the day was beautiful. so beautiful it was almost as if it wasn't the worst day their years of being alive could ever offer. it was almost as if it wasn't the day they have been dreading so badly for months now. it was almost as if their own little world wasn't coming to an end.

her still-drowsy eyes fluttered open to see him already awake, with eyes also fixated on hers. his eyes possessed a look of fondness and longing, while a small, gentle smile played upon his lips. still in an entangled mess, he adjusts his weight on the mattress, and shifts his body to be able to face her, and get a better look of her face. 

_please, let me stay here forever._

his hand moved to the side of her face, softly cupping her cheek with his thumb. his eyes, still filled with fondness and longing, bore deeper into her own, and it sent her heart racing. she had been experiencing the way his deep-set eyes looked at her so adoringly for months now, but the feeling of her heart burning up inside her ribcage doesn't waver, no matter how many times he'd look at her this way. by this point in their lives, she's expected to have been used to it by now, but she never, ever does. he just had that effect on her.

he continues stroking her face, as if communicating words yet to be unspoken with every movement of his thumb. since last night, though their hearts are heavy and painfully throbbing in their chests, the way their skin comes in contact is still of utter comfort and sanity. but now, as her heart is racing and burning from his gaze, she feels every single touch from him suddenly burn against her skin. it was like the comfort suddenly turned into poison - blistering, eating away at her skin, her heart was beating too fast, too loud, that she couldn't hear anything else but the deafening beat of her heart ringing in her head. it was all too much. his eyes slowly turn glassy, it turns from a look of fondness and longing, to a look that just completely ripped her heart in two - a look of pain, and sadness that was way beyond sadness, hurt that felt way more than hurt. both of their chests tighten, their grip on each other so, so firm that people would write “as if their life depended on it” if given the chance to tell their story. but in their case, it couldn’t be more true.

the horrifying end that was very closely nearing had finally dawned on them; it spilled out of the crevices their souls and hearts were trying to hold back for so damn long in the form of a streamline of tears, warm, scorching - the pain was way beyond what could even be pain.

_i'll miss you,_ she says in the most broken voice, muffled in between heart-wrenching cries. those three words weren't enough, they both knew it, but it was the only feeling she could manage to find clear, comprehensible words for. the sound of her voice squeezed at his heart, the heat spreading to his whole being. 

_i love you. baby. so so much. i’ll miss this more than anything. promise me you’ll be happy without me. promise me._ he says in between breaths. his voice sounded so fucking pained, so fucking desperate that this is not the end yet. he kisses her tear-wet skin, holding either side of her face with her cold, shaking hands. so fucking desperate.

_i promise._ in between sobs she manages to reply. their wet lips come in contact and so do the sanctity of the promise they have made towards each other. alas, their once vivid, colorful world has now turned into hues of gray and has collapsed beneath their feet the very second their lips parted. though the air is harrowing, though their souls feel heavy. it was finally time - the time they had been so afraid of having to face.

it was time for them to let go. it was time for them to part ways like the way the way their lips are forced to get used to each other’s absence from that moment forward. like happiness and dreams and goodbye kisses and all things that exist; they needed to untangle their limbs and souls and hearts from each other for the last time and release weight off of the mattresses, and come to their inevitable, bittersweet end.


End file.
